MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk08/IST6.OVR
InfoStar+ '''- '''Lesson 6 file. Strings 0x226-0x248 ' *' 0x24E-0x271 * * 0x277-0x29B * * 0x2A1-0x2C6 * * 0x2CC-0x2F2 * * 0x2F8-0x31F * * 0x325-0x35D * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x363-0x39A Program name. * InfoStar+ Tutor ™ * 0x3A0-0x3D5 * * 0x3DB-0x40E Program description. * Your on-screen tutorial * 0x414-0x445 See above. * for the InfoStar+ program * 0x44B-0x47A * * 0x480-0x4AD Lesson number. * LESSON 6 * 0x4B3-0x4E1 * * * 0x4E7-0x516 * * * * 0x51C-0x54C * * * * 0x552-0x583 * * * * 0x589-0x5BB * * 0x5C1-0x5F2 Release and product ID. Release 1.60, ID # 471653KQ-002 0x5F8-0x635 Copyright. Copyright © 1984, MicroPro International Corporation. 0x63B-0x667 All rights reserved. 0x9D8-0x9DE RETURN 0x9E1-0x9F2 to continue or 0x9F5-0x9F7 ESC 0x9FA-0xA03 to exit 0xA13-0xA37 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xE0C-0xE12 Press ^ 0xFFE-0x1045 . . . . . . . . . 0x1068-0x10A6 ^BADDRESS REPORT 0x10B1-0x10EC __/__/__^B 0x1101-0x110D ^BID = ***^B 0x1118-0x1166 ^S CUSTOMER NAME ADDRESS CITY 0x116C-0x11BB _______________________________ ____________________________ ______ 0x11D2-0x11D7 RETURN 0x11E3-0x11EE Press RETURN 0x1201-0x1210 RETURN=next item 0x1235-0x1244 RETURN=next item 0x127E-0x1289 Press RETURN 0x129C-0x12AB RETURN=next item 0x12D0-0x12DF RETURN=next item 0x1435-0x1438 Try 0x145C-0x148A 1. Tells REPORT to print a line once per page. 0x149D-0x14D0 2. Moves to the next field during field definition. 0x14E3-0x1515 3. In REDIT, deletes an entire line of the report. 0x1528-0x1557 4. Tells REPORT to take field data from a file. 0x156A-0x1584 5. Selects fields in RGEN. 0x1597-0x15CA 6. Duplicates the line containing the cursor at the 0x15D0-0x15E8 bottom of the report. 0x160A * 0x1610-0x1615 \ /\ 0x161B-0x1622 < ** > 0x1628-0x162E \/\/ 0x1634-0x163C GREAT!! 0x164D-0x1655 GREAT!! 0x1666-0x166E GREAT!! 0x167F-0x1687 GREAT!! 0x1698-0x16A0 GREAT!! 0x16FA-0x1728 1. Tells REPORT to print a line once per page. 0x173B-0x176E 2. Moves to the next field during field definition. 0x1781-0x17B3 3. In REDIT, deletes an entire line of the report. 0x17C6-0x17F5 4. Tells REPORT to take field data from a file. 0x1808-0x1822 5. Selects fields in RGEN. 0x1835-0x1868 6. Duplicates the line containing the cursor at the 0x186E-0x1886 bottom of the report. 0x18A0-0x18C2 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x1927-0x1974 ADDRESS LIN=001 CHR=001 HELP SCREEN 3 0x197A-0x19C5 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x19CB-0x1A0F ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x1A15-0x1A62 FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x1A68-0x1AB4 INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x1ABA-0x1B08 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^O=toggle ^ char 0x1B4F-0x1B64 Press a digit (0 to 9) 0x1B82-0x1BAB IIIIIIII SSSSSSS 0x1BB1-0x1BDA II SS SS 0x1BE0-0x1C29 II NN NN FFFFF OOOO SS TTTTTT AAAA RRRRR ++ 0x1C2F-0x1C78 II NN NN FF OO OO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1C7E-0x1CC9 II NNN NN FFFF OO OO SS TT AAAAAA RRRRR ++++++ 0x1CCF-0x1D18 II NN NNN FF OO OO SS SS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1D1E-0x1D67 IIIIIIII NN NN FF OOOO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1DF7-0x1E02 InfoStar+ 0x1E17-0x1E22 Data Base 0x1E37-0x1E42 Management 0x1ED0-0x1EDC Create Forms 0x1F66-0x1F72 Define Fields 0x2008-0x2015 Create Records 0x20C1-0x20CE Store Data 0x2168-0x2175 Retrieve Data 0x221A-0x2226 Update Files 0x22B1-0x22BC Sort Data 0x2349-0x2357 Summarize Data 0x2461-0x2496 Please type your first name: __________ Press RETURN. 0x25C1-0x25C5 Hi, 0x25CD-0x25EF In Lesson 6 you'll explore REDIT, 0x2602-0x263E the custom report editor of InfoStar+. I'll show you 0x264E-0x268A how to turn a report into a customer address list. 0x2763-0x2765 /\ 0x276B-0x2770 < ** > 0x2776-0x277A \/\/ 0x278B-0x27B3 I've divided this lesson into four parts: 0x2849-0x2872 1 Setting up the report in RGEN 0x2882-0x28AB 2 Changing the report layout in REDIT 0x28BB-0x28E4 3 Defining fields in REDIT 0x28F4-0x291D 4 Printing your report 0x29B3-0x29EE Would you like to hear a "BEEP" if you make a mistake? (Y/N) 0x2A00-0x2A03 Y 0x2A06-0x2A13 for BEEP ON; 0x2A16 N 0x2A19-0x2A25 for BEEP OFF 0x2A2E-0x2A38 Y or N only 0x2AAD-0x2ACD Where would you like to begin? ( 0x2AD0 1 0x2AD3 / 0x2AD6 2 0x2AD9 / 0x2ADC 3 0x2ADF / 0x2AE2 4 0x2AE5-0x2AE6 ) 0x2AF2-0x2B10 Valid options are 1, 2, 3, or 4 0x2B52-0x2B98 In Lesson 5 I showed you how to customize your report by including some 0x2B9E-0x2BE3 records and not others. Now I'll show you how to rearrange and define 0x2BE9-0x2BFA fields with REDIT. 0x2C00-0x2C44 First you'll use RGEN to produce the file description portion of this 0x2C4A-0x2C50 report. 0x2D44-0x2D8B ADDRESS REPORT 0x2D97-0x2DDE __/__/__ 0x2DEA-0x2E31 CUSTOMER NAME ADDRESS CITY STATE ZIP 0x2E3D-0x2E84 Joe Anybuyer__ 321 Easy St.____ South Succotash_ OR 84653 0x2E8E-0x2ED8 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 0x2EDE-0x2F05 Then you'll use REDIT to turn 0x2F63-0x2F80 the report into a simple list: 0x2F92-0x2FAB ADDRESS LIST 0x2FE3-0x2FFC __/__/__ 0x3034-0x340D Joe Anybuyer___________ 0x305A-0x3081 Time to head for RGEN. 0x3089-0x30A2 321 Easy St.___________ 0x30DA-0x30F3 South Succotash OR 84653 0x3191-0x31B4 Type RGEN ADDRESS then press RETURN 0x31DF-0x31EA RGEN ADDRESS 0x31FE-0x3203 RETURN 0x320C-0x3217 Press RETURN 0x3234-0x3237 Program name. RGEN 0x323D-0x3255 Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 0x325B-0x327C Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x3282-0x3294 All rights reserved 0x329B-0x32A7 Release. Release 1.6X 0x32AD-0x32BD Product ID. ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x32DA-0x3305 Report name: ADDRESS File name: _________ 0x330B-0x3358 ______________________________________________________________________________ 0x335E-0x33AB CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x33B1-0x33DB ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x33E1-0x342C SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^C=exit ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x3432-0x347E HELP: ^J=remove/restore this menu ^K=remove/restore message below 0x3484-0x34C6 OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=change logged disk 0x34CC-0x3519 ______________________________________________________________________________ 0x351F-0x3555 Select the datafile for this report. To select a file: 0x355B-0x359A Move the cursor to the file name below and press RETURN, or 0x35A0-0x35EA Type enough characters to uniquely identify the file and press RETURN. 0x35F1-0x3616 Your choice of files on logged drive ( 0x3619-0x361F T:) is: 0x3626-0x365C CUSTBAL INVOICE ORDER PRODUCTS SORT1 SORT2 0x3675 * 0x367C-0x3682 /\ / 0x3688-0x368D < ** > 0x3693-0x3697 \/\/ 0x369D-0x36CD Use the file called CUSTBAL for the Quick Report. 0x36E0-0x36EF Press the key to 0x36F2-0x3706 enter your selection 0x375B-0x3770 RETURN=enter selection 0x3778-0x378D RETURN=enter selection 0x37AE-0x37C3 RETURN=enter selection 0x37D2-0x381B Report name: ADDRESS File name: CUSTBAL Number of columns used: 009 0x3821-0x386E ______________________________________________________________________________ 0x3874-0x38C1 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x38C7-0x38F1 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x38F7-0x3942 SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^N=next screen ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x3948-0x3994 HELP: ^J=remove/restore this menu ^K=remove/restore message below 0x399A-0x39E7 OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=toggle 2 <-> 4 column display 0x39ED-0x3A3A ______________________________________________________________________________ 0x3A41-0x3A57 Your field choices are: 0x3A5D-0x3A9C CUSTOMER NAME ID ADDRESS CITY 0x3AA2-0x3AE2 STATE ZIP BALANCE AREA 0x3AE8-0x3B25 PHONE MO DA YR 0x3B2B-0x3B3C You have selected: 0x3B42-0x3B51 ________________ 0x3B71-0x3BB5 Here's a familiar task--selecting fields. To build /\ / 0x3BBB-0x3BFE an address list, you'll want the CUSTOMER NAME field first. < ** > 0x3C04-0x3C46 \/\/ 0x3C58-0x3C6B Press the command to 0x3C6E-0x3C7C select a field 0x3CD0-0x3CE5 RETURN=enter selection 0x3CED-0x3D02 RETURN=enter selection 0x3D23-0x3D38 RETURN=enter selection 0x3D66-0x3D8D CUSTOMER NAME ________________ 0x3D9B-0x3DD6 Good. I'll select the rest to save time. * 0x3DDD-0x3E1D \ /\ 0x3E24-0x3E66 < ** > 0x3E6D-0x3EAD \/\/ 0x3F14-0x3F3B ADDRESS ________________ 0x3F89-0x3FB0 CITY ________________ 0x4004-0x4016 STATE 0x401C-0x402F ________________ 0x4085-0x40AC ZIP ________________ 0x40C6-0x40E6 That's all we need to do in RGEN. 0x410C-0x411C Press 0x411F-0x4120 ^C 0x4123-0x412A to exit 0x416B-0x4172 Press ^C 0x41A1-0x41F0 0x41F6-0x4228 The report specification is now complete. You may: 0x422F-0x427C A=Abandon form-> start over or exit S=Save form -> make another or exit 0x4282-0x42CF L=save form -> edit report Layout F=save form -> edit File definition 0x42D5-0x431C SPACE=no save -> field selection R=save form -> Run the report 0x4322-0x4361 (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): R 0x4367-0x43B6 0x43D0-0x440B Your REPORT SPECIFICATION FILE is complete and RGEN * 0x4411-0x4451 has provided all the necessary information about file \ /\ 0x4457-0x4499 description for REDIT. < ** > 0x449F-0x44E0 \/\/ 0x44E6-0x4512 Now you're ready to revise the report layout. 0x459E-0x45A9 Press the 0x45AD-0x45B0 save 0x45B3-0x45C8 command that also 0x45D4-0x45E5 takes you to 0x45E8-0x45FC report layout 0x4616-0x4637 L=save form -> edit report Layout 0x463F-0x4662 L=save form -> edit report Layout 0x4683-0x46A6 L=save form -> edit report Layout 0x46E6-0x472F Here's REDIT's report layout screen showing your Quick Report. The fields 0x4735-0x476D extend beyond the right edge of the screen. Take a look. 0x4780-0x4784 Using 0x4787-0x4789 ^F 0x478C-0x4791 , move 0x4799-0x47A9 the cursor to 0x47AC-0x47BB LIN 007 CHR 099 0x4A98-0x4ACA CITY STATE ZIP^S 0x4AD1-0x4B02 ___________ ______________________ __ _____ 0x4B1A-0x4B62 They'll also extend beyond the right edge of the printed page! It's time 0x4B69-0x4B9A to consolidate. First you'll position the cursor. 0x4BC1-0x4BD3 Move the cursor 0x4BD6-0x4BE8 down one line 0x4C00-0x4C0C ^X=down line 0x4C4F-0x4C5F Move the cursor 0x4C62-0x4C76 left one character 0x4C8E-0x4C9A ^S=left char 0x4CDC-0x4CF9 NUM=008 LEN=002 POS=002 EDC=__ 0x4D12-0x4D16 Using 0x4D19-0x4D1B ^A 0x4D1E-0x4D23 , move 0x4D2B-0x4D3A the cursor to 0x4D3D-0x4D4C LIN 008 CHR 044 0x4D64-0x4D70 ^A=left item 0x4DB2-0x4DC8 NUM=007 LEN=022 POS=001 0x4DFB-0x4E09 NUM=006 LEN=028 0x4E20-0x4E68 The next step is to erase the fields you won't need. Later you'll redraw 0x4E6E-0x4EAF them in new positions. Rotate to Help Screen 2 to find the DELETE 0x4EB6-0x4EBE commands. 0x4EDB-0x4EE3 Press the 0x4EE6-0x4EF2 Rotate Help 0x4EF5-0x4F00 Command 0x4F1C-0x4F29 ^J=rotate help 0x4F31-0x4F3E ^J=rotate help 0x4F5E-0x4F6B ^J=rotate help 0x4F88-0x4FD4 DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x4FDB-0x4FEA ^K=control break 0x4FF2-0x4FF6 Press 0x4FF9-0x500B Delete Char Right 0x500E-0x501B to end of line 0x5026-0x5067 ____________________________ ______________________ __ _____ 0x50E3-0x50EF ^G=char right 0x50F7-0x5103 ^G=char right 0x5135-0x5141 ^G=char right 0x517E-0x519B NUM=006 LEN=022 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x51BF-0x51DC NUM=006 LEN=002 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x5200-0x521D NUM=006 LEN=005 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x52E0-0x5326 Great! Only the CUSTOMER NAME field remains. Now eliminate all column 0x532C-0x535E headings--you won't need them with your new format. 0x5370-0x5383 Move the cursor 0x5386-0x5397 up one line 0x53AB-0x53B4 ^E=up line 0x53BC-0x53C5 ^E=up line 0x53DD-0x53E7 007 CHR=043 0x53EF-0x53F8 ^E=up line 0x540B-0x5415 Press the 0x5418-0x542A Delete Entire Line 0x542D-0x5433 command 0x5447-0x5454 ^Y=entire line 0x545C-0x5469 ^Y=entire line 0x5489-0x5496 ^Y=entire line 0x54A8-0x54D1 _______________________________ 0x54FC-0x5542 Gone! ^Y erased the entire line 0x55A6-0x55D3 including the headings beyond the edge 0x5633-0x565D of the screen. Now you're ready to 0x565D-0x56E5 redraw the fields. To create the 0x5741-0x576E address list, you need to add two more 0x57D2-0x75DF lines. 0x57F2-0x57FF Press the 0x5802-0x580D Line Buffer 0x5810-0x581B command 0x5845-0x5852 ^P=line buffer 0x585A-0x5867 ^P=line buffer 0x58AA-0x58B7 ^P=line buffer 0x58DF-0x5908 _______________________________ 0x5B08-0x5B14 Press 0x5B17-0x5B22 Line Buffer 0x5B25-0x5B31 again 0x5B45-0x5B6E _______________________________ 0x5B82-0x5B8C Good work, 0x5B91-0x5BC3 ^P is a useful command; it duplicates the current 0x5BC9-0x5C0F line exactly at the bottom of your form. Now divide the last line into 0x5C16-0x5C33 city, state, and zip sections. 0x5C58-0x5C70 Move the cursor to 0x5C73-0x5C78 LIN 9 0x5C8D-0x5C98 ^X=down line 0x5CA0-0x5CAB ^X=down line 0x5CDF-0x5CEA ^X=down line 0x5CFF-0x5D0A ^X=down line 0x5D12-0x5D1D ^X=down line 0x5D49-0x5D54 ^X=down line 0x5D67-0x5D7F Move the cursor to 0x5D82-0x5D8E CHR 33 0x5D96-0x5DBB Press the SPACEBAR 0x5DD4-0x5DE0 ^S=left char 0x5E6D-0x5E8A NUM=007 LEN=031 POS=031 EDC=__ 0x5F06-0x5F0D SPACEBAR 0x5F1B-0x5F2C Press the SPACEBAR 0x5F42-0x5F65 034 NUM=008 LEN=008 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x5F7A-0x5F81 SPACEBAR 0x5FBA-0x5FC6 ^D=right char 0x6072-0x6077 CHR 36 0x607F-0x6086 SPACEBAR 0x6090-0x60A1 Press the SPACEBAR 0x60B7-0x60DA 037 NUM=009 LEN=005 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x610A-0x6157 FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x615E-0x616D ^O=toggle ^ char 0x6175-0x61BC Looks good! Remember: you must have a code in the print control column 0x61C2-0x620C for every line of your report. Because a space signals REPORT to print the 0x6212-0x6253 line, you're all set--the spaces are already in place. Next step: 0x625A-0x628D defining fields. (I returned you to Help Screen 3.) 0x62A6-0x62AF Move the 0x62B2-0x62BC cursor up 0x62BF-0x62CF two (2) lines 0x62EA-0x62F6 ^E=up line 0x6363-0x6380 NUM=006 LEN=031 POS=027 EDC=__ 0x639F-0x63AB Press the 0x63AE-0x63BB Define Field 0x63BE-0x63C8 command 0x63DD-0x63EB ^R=define field 0x63F3-0x6401 ^R=define field 0x6419-0x6427 ^R=define field 0x6436-0x6483 ADDRESS LIN=007 CHR=037 NUM=005 LEN=031 POS=027 EDC=__ HELP SCREEN R 0x6489-0x64D7 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x64DD-0x6527 CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item 0x652D-0x6579 OTHER: ^A=previous field ^F=next field ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x675F-0x65C9 ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^Q=locate field ^J=more help 0x65CF-0x661D _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x6630-0x663C ^BID = ***^B 0x6642-0x666B _______________________________ 0x6671-0x66C0 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x66C6-0x6713 < < F I E L D D E F I N I T I O N > > press ^J for help on any item 0x671A-0x6751 Field number/name: 005/CUSTOMER NAME 0x676C-0x67B1 Here's the REDIT Field Definition screen with some information already 0x67B7-0x67C7 supplied by RGEN. 0x67CE-0x6817 Since the CUSTOMER NAME field was put there by RGEN, the definition should 0x681D-0x6865 be accurate. (CUSTOMER NAME is numbered 005 because it's the fifth field 0x686B-0x68A6 on the report.) Go ahead and take a look at the definition. 0x68B8-0x68DB Press RETURN to accept field number 0x6915-0x6939 Press RETURN to accept field name 0x6967-0x6991 Equivalent to field: / 0x699F-0x69E9 You'll respond to this prompt only when you want to print data from several 0x69F0-0x6A35 records on one line of a report--to print address labels, for example. 0x6A3C-0x6A75 (See your InfoStar+ Reference Guide for more information.) 0x6A94-0x6AB9 Press RETURN RETURN to leave as is 0x6B18-0x6B42 Copy attributes of field: / 0x6B64-0x6BA8 Copy works in REDIT as it does in FORMGEN. The definition of a field 0x6BAF-0x6BE0 already defined could be copied here. For now ... 0x6C40-0x6C67 Field source: (File/Calc/Input) F 0x6C70-0x6CAF Here you tell REDIT the source of the data for the report field: 0x6CB5-0x6D00 F = if it's to come directly from a data file (RGEN always answers File.) 0x6D06-0x6D2F C = if it's the result of a calculation 0x6D36-0x6D68 I = if it's to be entered when the report is run 0x6D70-0x6D79 Press 0x6D7C-0x6D83 RETURN 0x6D86-0x6D99 to accept File 0x6DD6-0x6E07 File number/name: 001/CUSTBAL 0x6E28-0x6E6F Because all information for this report will come from the data file you 0x6E76-0x6EBF used in the Quick Report (CUSTBAL.DTA), there's no need for a change here. 0x6ECF-0x6EF4 Press RETURN RETURN to leave as is 0x6F52-0x6F89 Field number/name: 001/CUSTOMER NAME 0x6F92-0x6FD6 The next prompt requests the number of the CUSTOMER NAME field in the 0x6FDD-0x7025 source file, CUSTBAL. It's 001. RGEN has again supplied the information 0x702C-0x7033 for you. 0x7092-0x70A5 Enter pad character: 0x70C0-0x710E You could press ^C at this point to end the definition of this field. Instead, 0x7114-0x715D use the command that lets you define the Next Field without starting over. 0x7167-0x7174 Press the 0x7177-0x7182 Next Field 0x7185-0x7190 command 0x71A7-0x71B3 ^F=next field 0x71BD-0x71C9 ^F=next field 0x71EB-0x71F7 ^F=next field 0x7204-0x7251 ADDRESS LIN=008 CHR=011 NUM=006 LEN=031 POS=001 EDC=__ HELP SCREEN R 0x725C-0x7268 ^BID = ***^B 0x726E-0x7297 _______________________________ 0x729D-0x72C6 _______________________________ 0x72CD-0x72F7 Field number/name: 006/ 0x7319-0x7361 Without leaving the field definition screen, you're ready to define field 0x7638-0x737E 006, the address field. 0x738B-0x73CF When you used ^P to add report fields, the definition of the original 0x73D6-0x741B field, CUSTOMER NAME, was copied to each new field. As you go through 0x7422-0x745F field definition this time, you'll need to make a few changes. 0x764F-0x7494 Press RETURN to accept 006 0x74F2-0x7520 Go ahead and finish defining the ADDRESS field. 0x7529-0x754E Type ADDRESS then press RETURN 0x7578-0x757E ADDRESS 0x75C7-0x7F1 Equivalent to field: / 0x7619-0x763E Press RETURN RETURN to leave as is 0x7698-0x76C2 Copy attributes of field: / 0x771D-0x7743 Field source: (File/Calc/Input) 0x774C-0x7756 Press 0x7759-0x775E RETURN 0x7761-0x7775 to accept File 0x77A6-0x77D7 File number/name: 001/CUSTBAL 0x77DF-0x7804 Press RETURN RETURN to accept both 0x785E-0x7895 Field number/name: 001/CUSTOMER NAME 0x789E-0x78C3 Type 003 0x7903-0x7909 ADDRESS 0x7917-0x795F Good work. You can see the advantage of using RGEN--much of your work is 0x7966-0x798E done for you. Go ahead to field 007 now. 0x7998-0x79A5 Press the 0x79A8-0x79B3 Next Field 0x79B6-0x79C1 command 0x79D8-0x79E4 ^F=next field 0x79EE-0x79FA ^F=next field 0x7A1C-0x7A28 ^F=next field 0x7A35-0x7A82 ADDRESS LIN=009 CHR=011 NUM=007 LEN=022 POS=001 EDC=__ HELP SCREEN R 0x7A88-0x7AB1 _______________________________ 0x7AB7-0x7AE0 _______________________________ 0x7AE6-0x7B0F ______________________ __ _____ 0x7B16-0x7B40 Field number/name: 007/ 0x7B80-0x7BA2 Go ahead and define the CITY field. 0x7BAC-0x7BD1 Press RETURN to accept 007 0x7C0A-0x7C2F Type CITY then press RETURN 0x7C59-0x7C5C CITY 0x7CA1-0x7CCB Equivalent to field: / 0x7CD5-0x7CE4 Press the 0x7CE7-0x7CF6 appropriate key 0x7D34-0x7D5E Copy attributes of field: / 0x7D95-0x7DBC Field source: (File/Calc/Input) F 0x7DDF-0x7E10 File number/name: 001/CUSTBAL 0x7E46-0x7E7D Field number/name: 001/CUSTOMER NAME 0x7E86-0x7EAB Type 004 0x7ED5-0x7ED7 004 0x7EEB-0x7EEE CITY 0x7EFC-0x7F44 That's all there is to it. The STATE and ZIP fields are defined the same 0x74F4A-0x7F8F way--by pressing ^F to see the next field and answering the questions. 0x7F95-0x7FCD I've defined them for you so it's time to end definition. 0x7FD5-0x7FE4 Press the 0x7FE7-0x7FF6 appropriate key 0x8013-0x8023 ^C=end definition 0x802B-0x803B ^C=end definition 0x805A-0x80A7 ADDRESS LIN=002 CHR=001 HELP SCREEN 3 0x80AD-0x80F8 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x80FF-0x8142 ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x8148-0x8195 FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x819B-0x81E7 INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x81ED-0x823B OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^O=toggle ^ char 0x8241-0x8289 . . . . . . . . . 0x82AC-0x82E8 ^BADDRESS REPORT 0x82F3-0x832D __/__/__^B 0x8342-0x834E ^BID = ***^B 0x8354-0x837D _______________________________ 0x8383-0x83AC _______________________________ 0x83B2-0x83DB ______________________ __ _____ 0x83F5-0x843D One last step: you need a blank line between records. Notice that I put 0x8443-0x8489 the cursor in the blank line above the report title. You can copy this 0x848F-0x84BE line the same way you copied the Customer field. 0x84D1-0x84DD Press the 0x84E0-0x84EC Line Buffer 0x84EF-0x84FA command 0x850F-0x851C ^P=line buffer 0x8524-0x8531 ^P=line buffer 0x8551-0x855E ^P=line buffer 0x857D-0x85C3 The ^P command copied the line to the bottom of the report. Now you'll 0x85CA-0x8612 have a blank line following the record. But the "P" in the print control 0x8619-0x8651 column tells REPORT to print the line only once per page. 0x865A-0x8666 Move the 0x8669-0x8673 cursor up 0x8676-0x8683 two lines 0x8698-0x86A1 ^E=up line 0x86A7-0x86B0 ^E=up line 0x86D2-0x86DB ^E=up line 0x86FA-0x8703 ^E=up line 0x8709-0x8712 ^E=up line 0x8734-0x873D ^E=up line 0x8754-0x879D Notice that moving the cursor up from the top line placed it at the bottom 0x87A4-0x7ED of the form. Now it's time to move into the print control column to erase 0x87F4-0x87FB the "P". 0x8805-0x880E Move the 0x8811-0x881D cursor left 0x8820-0x882E one character 0x8843-0x884E ^S=left char 0x8856-0x8861 ^S=left char 0x8879-0x8884 ^S=left char 0x88A9-0x88F7 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x88FE-0x8948 CURSOR: ^E=up line ^S=left char ^D=right char ^X=down line 0x894F-0x899D PRINT CNTL: SPACE=always print P=once/page R=once/report :=summaries only 0x89A4-0x89F0 1-9=print at control break n .=non-printing *=user defined 0x89F7-0x8A45 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^O=toggle ^ char 0x8A4F-0x8A95 Good job. Notice the new commands that appear in the menu now that the 0x8A9C-0x8AE5 cursor is in the print control column. Find the command that will "print" 0x8AEC-0x8B0D the blank line after every record. 0x8B17-0x8B23 Press the 0x8B26-0x8B33 always print 0x8B36-0x8B40 command 0x8B55-0x8B66 SPACE=always print 0x8B6E-0x8B7F SPACE=always print 0x8B9C-0x8BAD SPACE=always print 0x8BD4-0x8BDE Well done, 0x8BE3-0x8C0E The report is complete and ready to print. 0x8C1D-0x8C2A Press the 0x8C2D-0x8C37 Form done 0x8C3A-0x8C46 command 0x8C5B-0x8C66 ^C=form done 0x8C6E-0x8C79 ^C=form done 0x8C91-0x8C9C ^C=form done 0x8CB3-0x8D02 0x8D08-0x8D1A Enter exit command: 0x8D21-0x8D61 A=Abandon form-> start over S=Save form -> end edit 0x8D68-0x8DB4 C=save form -> Continue edit F=no save -> edit File definition 0x8DBB-0x8E01 X=no save -> edit conditions R=save form -> Run the report 0x8E08-0x8E46 SPACE=no save -> Continue edit (A/S/C/X/R/F/SPACE): 0x8E4D-0x8E9C 0x8EA5-0x8EC3 You've reached the Exit screen! 0x8ECD-0x8ED2 Press 0x8ED5-0x8EEB Save form, Run report 0x8EEE-0x8EF6 command 0x8F0B-0x8F28 R=save form -> Run the report 0x8F30-0x8F4D R=save form -> Run the report 0x8F64-0x8F81 R=save form -> Run the report 0x8F9A-0x8FE0 Do you want output to go to a disk file instead of the printer? (Y/N) N 0x8FF9-0x9029 * 0x9031-0x9060 You've seen this before. /\ / 0x9066-0x9095 < ** > 0x909B-0x90C9 \/\/ 0x90DC-0x90F5 No printer? Press 0x90F8-0x90F9 Y 0x910B-0x9115 Press 0x9118-0x911F RETURN 0x9122-0x9123 or 0x9126-0x9128 N 0x912B-0x9138 to print 0x9142-0x9156 Press Y, N, or RETURN 0x91AB-0x91BD Enter report month: 0x91C3-0x9211 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0x9217-0x9262 CURSOR: CR=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^A=prev entry 0x9268-0x92B0 OTHER: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=abort report ^R=restart 0x92B6-0x9304 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0x9315-0x934E ADDRESS REPORT 0x9385-0x9386 __ 0x9389-0x938E /__/__ 0x93A9-0x93EB All that's left to do now is type the date. If you have a printer, 0x93F1-0x9439 be sure it's on and loaded with paper. As soon as you complete the date, 0x943F-0x9455 your report will print. 0x946A-0x9471 mm/dd/yy 0x947A-0x947B __ 0x9483-0x948F Type the 0x9492-0x94A0 current month 0x94A3-0x94AC (MM) 0x951C-0x9541 Press RETURN 0x957A-0x957B __ 0x9583-0x9595 Enter report day: 0x959D-0x95AA Type the 0x95AD-0x95B9 current day 0x95BC-0x95C6 (DD) 0x961E-0x9643 Press RETURN 0x967C-0x967D __ 0x9685-0x9696 Enter report year: 0x969E-0x96AB Type the 0x96AE-0x96BB current year 0x96BE-0x96C7 (YY) 0x971F-0x9744 Press RETURN 0x979A-0x97D3 ADDRESS REPORT 0x9816-0x982C Joe Anybuyer 0x9831-0x9847 321 Easy St. 0x984C-0x9872 South Succotash OR 84653 0x987B-0x9894 Barney Addsmore 0x9899-0x98AE 1A Broadway 0x98B3-0x98D9 Upper Heights ME 19631 0x98E2-0x98F8 John Goodguy 0x98FD-0x9912 49 Main St. 0x9917-0x993D Benkelman NE 67465 0x9946-0x9962 Mary Ordersbodkins 0x9967-0x9981 593 E. Blissdale 0x9986-0x99AC Mill Valley CA 94324 0x99B5-0x99CE Fred Paysontime 0x99D3-0x99F0 2143 South 50th St. 0x99F5-0x9A1B Cameron OH 60698 0x9A24-0x9A3E Sally Sendemback 0x9A43-0x9A5A 88 Circle Rd. 0x9A5F-0x9A85 Roundview CO 63986 0x9B2A-0x9B39 You've done it, 0x9B3D-0x9B69 ! With REDIT you've created an address list. 0x9B72-0x9B98 * * * * * * 0x9C2F-0x9C46 ADDRESS REPORT 0x9C91-0x9CA2 Joe Anybuyer 0x9CBB-0x9CCC 321 Easy St. 0x9CD7-0x9CDA * 0x9CE8-0x9D05 South Succotash OR 84653 0x9D10-0x9D16 * 0x9D2C-0x9D37 \ /\ 0x9D45-0x9D59 Barney Addsmore 0x9D64-0x9D71 < ** > 0x9D7F-0x9D8F 1A Broadway 0x9D9A-0x9DA7 \/\/ 0x9DB5-0x9DD2 Upper Heights ME 19631 0x9DE4-0x9E07 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 0x9E13-0x9E38 Are you ready to test your new skills? 0x9E4B-0x9E50 Press 0x9E53-0x9E55 Y 0x9E58-0x9E5F to play; 0x9E62-0x9E64 N 0x9E67-0x9E78 to skip the game 0x9E82-0x9E8D Press Y or N 0xA200-0xA201 ^F 0xA205-0xA20A RETURN 0xA214-0xA215 ^Y 0xA219-0xA227 Field source: F 0xA22B-0xA22C ^P 0xA233-0xA260 1. Tells REPORT to print a line once per page 0xA266-0xA298 2. Moves to the next field during field definition 0xA29E-0xA2CF 3. In REDIT, deletes an entire line of the report 0xA2D5-0xA303 4. Tells REPORT to take field data from a file 0xA309-0xA322 5. Selects fields in RGEN 0xA328-0xA35B 6. Duplicates the line containing the cursor at the 0xA361-0xA378 bottom of the report 0xA37F-0xA3B3 Type the number that matches the highlighted box. 0xA3DC-0xA3DD ^F 0xA407-0xA408 ^F 0xA431-0xA436 RETURN 0xA460-0xA465 RETURN 0xA4E2-0xA4E3 ^Y 0xA50D-0xA50E ^Y 0xA537-0xA545 Field Source: F 0xA56F-0xA57D Field Source: F 0xA5A6-0xA5A7 ^P 0xA5D2-0xA5D3 ^P 0xA5E3-0xA613 In this lesson you've learned how to use REDIT to 0xA677-0xA68F Reorganize a Quick Report 0xA69F-0xA6B7 Add fields to a report 0xA6C7-0xA6DF Define fields in REDIT 0xA73D * 0xA743-0xA747 \ /\ 0xA74D-0xA753 < ** > 0xA759-0xA75E \/\/ 0xA767-0xA78F You can review this lesson anytime. When 0xA795-0xA7BC you're ready, go on to LESSON 7 to learn 0xA7C2-0xA7EB about Transaction Updating with InfoStar+. Program in Action